


Three Times, Oh No Charming

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: What happens with David catches CS in a delicate situation?





	Three Times, Oh No Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A group of us on tumblr all wrote our take on the prompt  
> What happens when David catches CS in a compromising/private moment. I'm going to include the link to the master post for all the other stories at the end.

**Third Time’s Oh, No Charming**

Emma and Killian had moved into their home and were learning each other’s likes and dislikes.  Since they had discovered that life needed to be made up of moments, they tried to make the most of these _moments_ whenever, and wherever, they were.  Oftentimes, their passion for each other got in the way of their common sense, so it was little wonder why their luck was sure to run out.

The first time it almost happened Killian and David were out in the sheriff’s car following up on a report of an unidentifiable object that had landed in the woods not far from the town line. David put the car into park and held his hand out to Killian while he looked out his window at what looked like a small boat, lodged between two trees.

"Can I borrow your phone to call Emma?  I left mine in the truck." "Sure mate, it's right here."

Killian reached into his pocket and encountered a scrap of soft cloth.  Pulling it out, he held it up and realized that it was a pair of Emma's knickers. 

"How the bloody hell, did these get in there?" He muttered "Hook.  That the phone?" The prince asked reaching toward where Killian had balled up the scrap of satin. Quickly shoving them back in his pocket, he pulled his device out and handed it to Dave.  While Dave made his call, Killian climbed out of the car, walked over to the side of the road, and thought back to just before they had left the station.

~~~~~

_Arriving early at the station, Killian followed Emma inside and down the hallway.  She shut off the alarm system and was reaching to turn on the lights when he hooked her arm and pulled her backside flush against his front.  Holding her in place with his left arm, he nipped, the side of her neck, before sucking gently.  He then continued nipping and sucking along the curve of her neck until she moaned in pleasure._

_Mmmm, Killian...dad will be here soon."_

_Lifting his head, Killian glanced at the clock. "_

_We have at least an hour before he arrives. And I aim to collect what was promised to me this morning when this delectable behind" he ran his hand up the side of her leg palming said behind as he spoke, "scooted back against me and twisted in my lap when I was barely awake."_

_Emma giggled and then proceeded to do the same thing again with her hips._

_Tease." He murmured just before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "_

_Oh I’m not teasing"._

_She turned in his arms and placing her hands on either side of his jaw pulled his lips down to meet hers.   Their lips moved against each other with the ease of familiarity.  Sucking, sipping, finally opening allowing the kiss to deepen._

_Killian bent his knees and pulled her leg up to his hip, encouraging her to let him lift her.  She wrapped her other leg around him and keeping his hands under her hips, walked them to the counter where he moved aside a pile of napkins and sat her down._

_Releasing her hips, he moved between her legs, then pulled her tightly against his body, applying pressure where they both needed it.  His lips released hers long enough to take a quick breath and change the angle of her head before recapturing them in another open mouth kiss.  She groaned, opening her mouth wider, for which he quickly took advantage of by sliding his tongue inside to sensuously mate alongside hers._

_He could feel the rush of blood through his veins, not only from loving Swan, his True Love, but from the thrill of discovery.  Thrill that Emma's father, the very own Prince of the Enchanted Forest, might walk in at any time.  That knowledge combined with his heady feelings for his lady, sent a rushing stream sizzling throughout.  Readying his body for the cataclysmic experience of being one with his love._

_Sliding his lips along her cheek, down to her neck, he felt her shiver, at his ministrations.  He placed his hand on her thigh, just above her knee, and slowly moved it toward her body, allowing his thumb to make small circles on the inside, getting closer to his ultimate goal.  His destination met, he stroked just the way she liked, listening to her breath come quicker before she came undone, just the way he liked. Capturing her mouth, he silenced her sounds with his mouth, allowing her to ride the peak to its end._

_Keeping his hands occupied he leaned back and looked at her._

_"Emma love, help me with my zipper." He said before kissing her again._

_Just as she popped the button, they heard rattling at the front door, signaling her father's imminent arrival. "_

_Bloody hell, he's early."_

_Helping Emma off the counter, she picked up the coffee pot._

_"I'll just fill this up, she said turning toward the lady's room._

_"But Swan," he pointed to his jeans._

_"Sorry tiger." She said leaning in for a quick kiss and to redo his button, "Rain check?"_

_As she disappeared around one corner, Dave came around the other, and stopped when he saw Killian standing in front of the coffee area, trying to straighten._

_"Killian?" He said a question in his voice, "what happened?" He waved his hand at the mess that had been made when he had sat Emma down._

_F_ _eeling his face flame red, complete to the tips of his ears, Killian responded, "Not sure, mate,"  as he completed putting the area to rights._

_Trying not to look the Prince in the eyes, Killian busied himself adding coffee grounds to the filter, hoping Emma would come back quickly, when the Prince said, "You feeling ok?  Your face is flushed."_

_Feeling his face flush even more, he remarked, "Never better, it's just a bit warm in here."_

Thankfully the phone rang and David had answered it and then Emma had come around the corner with the pot of water.  The call had been about the boat they were currently investigating, but he remembered when Emma had kissed him goodbye, before he and Dave left, he had felt a slight tug on his jacket pocket.   Now he knew why, he thought bringing the ball of satin to his nose, and inhaling her aroma, before, quickly shoving them away. 

"Too close for comfort," he muttered, as he followed Dave so they could investigate further.

~~~~~

The second time it almost happened was one evening after dinner.  Emma and Killian had the house to themselves as Henry was taking care of Neal, while her parents went to the movies.

Ready for a treat Kilian?"  Asked Emma.

He smirked at her, "If that treat's you," he said coming up behind her to peer over her shoulder.

Emma swatted his hand, "That, you can have later.  I'm talking about melted chocolate over popcorn.  Mmm" she hummed, "Sweet and salty" as she tossed a handful in her mouth.

Killian leaned over and kissed her, then licked his lips. "I see what you mean, Swan.  Did Henry show you how to add sweet to this popping corn?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him as she picked up the bowl. “Ha Ha.”

Killian gave her a quizzical look as he followed out of the kitchen.

They snuggled closely together on the sofa with Killian in the corner and her tight against his side.  He propped his feet up on a footstool and using his legs for a table for the bowl, they started the movie, _Ghost_.  When the character of Sam was killed, Emma sniffed.

"This movie is so sad."

"Then why are we watching it, Swan?"

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and tilted her chin up to kiss his jaw, "Because in a strange way, it's beautiful too."

Kilian gave her a dubious look. "Alright, if the lady insists."

Moving the bowl aside, he adjusted their seating so his left leg was along the back of the sofa and Emma was seated, basically in his lap.  The lights were dim, the movie on and Emma felt completely content in the safety of Killian's arms.  Just as she had decided to get a bit cozier with her pirate, her favorite scene in the whole movie came on, the pottery scene.

Watching Sam and Molly sitting there and the beautiful music playing softly, Emma couldn't stop the tears flowing.  She felt Killian wipe his hand across her cheek and he hugged her tighter to his chest.  Settling back against him, she smiled as his hands started wandering across her chest, working on buttons of the shirt, which happened to be one of his voluminous pirate ones and spreading it wide.

"Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm molding my own pottery Swan.  You like?"

"I like.  Let me help". Before too much time had passed, both had their clothes off and lips and hands were busy.  Moans accompanied the sounds from the television and just as Emma was preparing to join herself with Killian, they heard the jangling Henry’s keys coming up the front steps.

"Bloody hell, Swan!  I thought he was staying with Neal."

Emma jumped off Killian, and swept his clothes off the floor and pushed them toward his chest, "I did too.  Quick, hide."

Picking up the shirt, she had just discarded, off the ground, she shoved her arms in, and started buttoning it. 

"Killian, go.  She whispered. "The closet."

"I live here in case you've forgotten." He replied with a clipped tone.

"I know but, he can't see you like," and she waved her hand over him, "that."

Raising an eyebrow, he agreed, "aye, I'd rather he not see me naked arse either." As he ducked into the closet and shut the door just as the front one opened.

Emma took a deep breath and nonchalantly pulled a throw over her bare legs, then picked up the bowl of discarded popcorn.  She looked over her shoulder to see not just Henry, but her dad also.

Frowning at the scene, she asked, "Hey kid. I thought you were watching Neal?"

"Don't worry mom, I forgot something that I need for school.  I'll be out in a minute grandpa." He disappeared up the stairs.

David came in and sat down on the sofa next to Emma.  " _Ghost_.  One of your mother's favorite movies."

Emma turned to smile at her father, "I know. I love it…" she stopped talking, for sticking out behind her father's back was Killian's black boxer briefs. "…too." she managed to get out.

They turned back to the TV, Emma desperate to come up with things to say to keep her father from reaching behind his back. "Thanks for bringing Henry home."

"No problem.  We'll go to the show as soon as we get back and he can do his homework while Neal is sleeping."  He started fidgeting as if he was uncomfortable.

"Want some popcorn?" Emma thrust the bowl toward him, just as he had started to reach behind him.

"No, thanks. We just ate. Where's Killian?" He asked fidgeting some more.

"Killian?  He's, ugh, around here somewhere" she said, just as David pulled the boxers from behind his back and held them up.

"What the…?"  He raised an eyebrow.

Emma felt her face flame. "That's right, he took some clean laundry upstairs.  These must have fallen out of the basket," she yanked the garment out of his hand and stuffed them under the throw.

David looked as if he was going to say more but she was saved when Henry bounded down the stairs, "come on grandpa, you’re going to be late."

David got up from the sofa and they walked to the door.  Opening it Henry, started to walk out but then stopped. "Night mom.  Tell Killian night, I didn't see him upstairs."

Her father looked at Henry, then back at Emma and opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully her teenage son, moved him out of the way and shut the door.

Emma let her head fall back on the sofa, only lifting it when she heard the closet door open.  She held Killian's boxer brief's out toward her pirate, "Here, you look like you could use these.”

Killian, who looked good, no matter what he was wearing, pushed aside the wide lapels of his long, leather duster, and modeled for her.

"I don’t know, Swan.  I believe I strike a more impressive figure like this as it shows off all my devilishly handsome goods you cannot help but desire.” And he waggled his eyebrows making her giggle. “But for tonight I have other plans!  Leaving his jacket in a puddle on the floor, he tossed her over his shoulder to finish what had been started earlier.

~~~~~

The third time, Killian had drawn the short straw and ended up staying late at the station.  He was attempting to entertain himself by using the magic box to make matching pieces of candy disappear and while he wasn’t quite sure about the meaning of the game, it was temporarily amusing, at best.  Hearing the door open, he looked up to see who had arrived. 

“Swan, you alright?”

Emma was wearing her hair down and was wrapped in his long, leather duster. 

“Killian, I’ve been bad.”

Cocking his head as if he hadn’t heard her, he responded, “Bad, Swan?”

“Yes, I’ve got a bad need.” And she opened the jacket to reveal that all she was wearing were a small, black scrap of silk on the bottom and a tiny corset on the top.

Licking his lips, Killian stood up and moved closer to her, “And what is it that you need, my darling?”

She licked her lower lip and dropped her eyes, showing him exactly, what she needed, before running her hand over what she desired.  “You know.”

“Aye Swan, I do.” Capturing her lips, he moved her back against the cell bars, pinning her there with his body, his hook linked to the bars on one side and his hand to the other. 

Her hands were busy removing his clothing, and once his shirt had been removed, he reached around and removed her corset.  When bare torsos met, groans were heard by both. 

His lips traversed a trail across her body from shoulder to shoulder and neck to stomach, worshipping all surfaces in between with lips and tongue.  Swooping in his lips covered hers in a hot open mouth kiss that served to rev up their libidos even more, if possible. 

He left his hook holding on to the cell bar, effectively trapping her, and while his lips were claiming hers, his right hand was claiming other parts.  Hooking his thumb in elastic, he added his hook to the other side to help and slowly peeled her knickers down her long, long legs, before sliding back up her body to capture her lips in a heated kiss.  Their breathing heavy in the semi dark room, the only sounds except for muted traffic in the distance.

"Now Swan?"

"Now!"  Emma made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans and pushed them down to pool around his feet.

Reaching up to cup her face, he realized the satin scrap he had removed from her was still in his hand.  Tossing it over his shoulder, he pulled her tightly against his body, and covered her lips with his eliciting a groan from both.

She reached around, looping her thumbs in the band of his boxers and slowly started moving them down and crash!

They jumped apart and turned to see what the noise was only to encounter the shocked face of the Prince!

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed, scrambling to cover herself with Killian's shirt.

"Bloody hell" Killian murmured at the same time, while trying to keep Emma covered. Once she was decent, he casually pulled his pants up and put them to rights, before turning to the Prince.

"Forget something, mate?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

His words galvanized Emma into action, who picked up her garments and disappeared into the lady’s room.

Killian held his ground waiting for the Prince to say something, anything.  He appeared to be in such shock that he had opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but nothing had been vocalized.

Finally, his face tinted pink, Dave looked down at what he had dropped.

"I brought you dinner." He said in a tight voice. Then he looked away.  Taking a deep breath, he met the eyes of his daughter's True Love, and showing every bit of the authority that he exhibited as a leader in the Enchanted Forest, "While you may be my mate" he said popping his _t_ , Emma is still my daughter _and_ a Princess.  You need to remember to keep your pirate behavior limited to your house and out of the station. If I catch you again, I’ll let my sword do the discussing.

He turned to leave, but at the last minute, looked back around and with his hands on his hips, remarked.

"Oh, and Hook.  Tiny ship boxers?" he smirked before he left.

Emma came around the corner to see Killian standing in the same spot. Handing him his shirt, she stopped in front of him.

"Killian?

He looked down at her with a disgruntled expression.

"Did, you hear that Swan? He should know, never to insult the size of a man's ship."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilting her chin kissed his neck, "Babe, your ship is perfect.  You can dock in my port anytime."

He pulled her closer and said with a cocked eyebrow, "Anytime?"

Stepping away from him, she untied the belt and again dropped his jacket onto the floor. "Anytime".

"Good." He said as he proceeded to finish what Dave had so rudely interrupted.

 

[Master Prompt for Group Post](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/150487889501/cs-group-prompt-master-post-updated-150pm-est)


End file.
